1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and arrangement for measuring conductive component content of a multiphase fluid flow. Applications of the method and arrangement are also disclosed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In particular the method and arrangement are well suitable for determining a water content in flows, in particular in mixtures of oil, HC-gases and water, in a fluid transporting body.
The water fraction meters used in the oil process industry today will all be influenced by the gas content in the oil/water/gas-mixture and different kinds of iterative algorithms are used to compensate for this error. Microwave meters are dependent on the salinity of the water component in both oil and water continuous phases and capacitance meters must be equipped with a conductivity meter to cover the whole range of water fraction from 0 to 100%.